Adelina Borges
'SACRED HOLY EMPRESS' The young Adelina Borges, only thirteen years of age, has not only become the youngest sovereign of the history of Abel, but also the first woman to ascend to the Sacred Holy Crown. There are many who think that she is a mere puppet in the hands of Thadeus Kisdain and Remus, but they could not be more mistaken. The Empress is an independent, truly stubborn and very intelligent girl. She knows when to request advice and let herself be guided by her mentors on matters where she has no previous knowledge. Normally Adelina is happy and witty, since her rough childhood has forced her to look at life positively, although she also understands what her position is and the gravity of her responsibilities. Even as young as she is, Adelina has always had a personal history riddled with problems and difficulties. Her mother died in childbirth, which is why Emperor Elias hated her, blaming her for the death of his loving wife. Alone and friendless, the girl tried to grow up happy, even when everything seemed to be against her. Her positive personality quickly gained her the affection of many people, including the Lord of War Thadeus Kisdain himself. On a trip in which Remus was not allowed to accompany her, shortly before the Breach of Heavens, Adelina was the target of a kidnapping attempt organized by the Crows of Wissenschaft. Fortunately, she was immediately freed by Nemesis, whom Eljared had sent to frustrate the mysterious plans of Grayson and keep the Imperial throne steady before she could start her masterplan. For several days the young lady was traveling alone with the silent Nemesis, and like the innocent girl that she was, fell in love with him. Since that encounter she behaved more independently, trying to discover what’s happening in the imperial court. However, her efforts to stop what came next were all in vain. When the Fracture finally was over, Adelina was a clear witness to everything, understanding that forces and powers existed in the world she was not aware of. After the death of her father and the consequent chaos she decided, regretfully, to assume total control of the Empire with the support of Thadeus Kisdain and the Heaven Order. Even knowing full well that her appointment would cause an uproar, Adelina believed that it would be much worse if she let Abel crack even further than it already had. Since her arrival to the throne, the Empress began to promulgate revolutionary laws and edicts that forced the unconditional support of one part of society and the absolute rejection of the other. For months, the Empress has been making secret trips through various places in Gaia under a false identity. She goes by the name Anna Never and claims to be the daughter of rich merchants from Gabriel. Against the recommendations of Remus and Thadeus (and the annoyance it brings to both), the young girl insists on traveling alone with the objective to see how the world is with her own eyes and to decide on her own what is good and what is bad. During her travels she has put herself in infinite amounts of messes and problems, temporarily making strange travel companions (with people as unusual as Sylvia Ul Del Sylvanus or Donoban Kisdain). As “Anna”, she has even gotten involved in some matters against the Empire, when the actions of Abel were considered unjust and an abuse power. One of the things that has impressed her the most has been her trip to Remo. Although she had visited for just very a short time, what she saw really horrified her. Adelina understood the hatred of the Azur people towards the Empire and that there was no justification for the atrocities that were committed there. That is one of the reasons she objects to a war against the Azur Alliance, since she thinks that the people may have already suffered too much in such a short time. But of course, the identity of Anna is only one of her many disguises. Although she has become fond of her, she would have no problem taking on another name to keep her anonymity if necessary. Secretly, she hopes to find Nemesis again someday, now having the courage to confess to him how she feels. Her head tells her it is nothing more than a triviality of youth and knows that he is exceptionally dangerous, although neither of these reasons is enough to silence her young heart. Despite her age, the Empress has proven to be an incredibly skilled fighter, and thanks to the training that she has received from Remus, she has already truly mastered the way of the sword. Her learning curve is so high that even her own teacher admits that she could be his equal given a few more years of training (something inconceivable for a mere “mortal”). Adelina has attracted the attention of C´iel and Gaira as none could have imagined. The unusual behavior of the little one has caused both to place a great interest in her, making sure that no power, not even they themselves, can influence her decisions. Curiously, the girl is without a doubt one of the few human being with the highest Gnosis in millenniums, which is why her actions will undoubtedly change the course of events unpredictably in, be they for good or for evil. Category:NPC